Sorry honey, you married a human icicle!
by OnePieceofZoro94
Summary: Have you ever heard certain ninjas being 'Coldheated'. Well im my opinion, when you meet my husband that statement needs to be brought up a notch!


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

"Sign it !"demanded Sakura with a furious gleam in her eye.

"No!"

"Why the hell not?" her body rigid with anger as she turned towards Gaara.

"Why should I?" Gaara stated calmly.

"Because I damn well told you to!" her voice rising with every word.

"When did I ever do what you told me to do?" Gaara said with eyebrows raised.

"That is exactly my point Gaara." that furious gleam became a sad one as tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"What has any of this got to do with you wanting a divorce!" he may have looked calm on the outside but those

words were laced with venom.

"I'll never be able to be your wife if you never listen to how I feel. Never take in to consideration my feelings. I

thought you could change but you never could and never would. I should have listened to everybody else when

I made this decision. Now I really know that you are a monster without any feelings. A cold heartless monster!"

Her shout echoed throw the mansion as the tears that she had tried to hold in flowed down her face. Her sobs becoming

louder and louder every second. All Gaara could do was watch as his wife got herself into a state. He never meant

to hurt her, wouldn't even dream of it. She was his life line something he could grasp when he lost it. Now

here she was doing everything in her power to get away from this marriage this love and he would be damned if he

let it happen.

"Sakura stop this!" gaara said his anger starting to come through.

"no!" Sakura shouted in defiance as she tried to flee from the room.

Gaara was too quick though and caught her wrist before she had the chance to escape. He pulled his sobbing wife

to his chest and wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her but Sakura had other ideas as she began to

struggle out of his grasp. All Gaara did though was tighten his hold. Sakura logical side came through and she

soon realised she wouldn't break out of this trap. Gaara was just too strong.

"Now are we going to stop this tantrum and act mature?" asked Gaara.

He looked down at the mass of pink hair belonging to his wife and sighed once he got his only response a huff and

muffled curses but he couldn't help but smirk once he had figured out what the curses had been. He did wonder

Sometimes if his wife had the mind of a six year old but damn she had some good insults.

"Sakura please look it me?" Gaara asked calmly but with a hint of satisfaction when her head began to rise.

"what?" she said turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him it was too much of a risk because

she knew she would fall under that spell gaara could put you under just looking at him and his masculine scent

didn't help her senses either but she would stay strong no matter what.

"Sakura I asked you to look at me not the wall."

oh well there went her amazing strength as she stared in to untamed jade eyes and all hope of not falling under

that spell was gone with the wind.

"Sakura this is really hard for me. I was grown up to show know emotion you know that and I'll say this right now

I am not letting us get a divorce. I'll work as hard as I have to change but you need to help. Ok?"

All Sakura could do was nod the divorce right out of her head as she could see the sincerity shining throw those

beautiful jade orbs.

"Good! Now that's settled how about I burn that retched piece of paper." Glaring at the said item.

"Hm? Oh yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Sakura said coming out of her dream like state.

The couple both watched in satisfaction as the piece of paper got swallowed up by the flames.

"I love you Sakura. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I love you to."

"So when I want something and you won't let me have it Ill just say I want divorce and you'll give me.

Damn I should have thought of that earlier in the marriage." Sakura said feigning seriousness.

"Don't even think about it!" growled Gaara into his lover's ear.

All Sakura could do was laugh at her partner but deep inside she was thanking Temari for the idea of a divorce.

That woman was very smart. Sakura would have never of thought that idea would have worked but oh well

let the past be the past and look forward to the future was her last thought when she finally snuggled into her

husband.


End file.
